Plan B
by Roisyn
Summary: Cuando Ietsuna destruye el mundo, es Tsuna quién abre los ojos con una nueva oportunidad. (Y si esto significa conseguir la familia que nunca tuvo por el camino, bueno, nadie va a presentar una queja.) / AU. Magia.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

* * *

"_A veces, incluso el destino se equivoca. _

_(Pero está bien si tienes un botón de reinicio)."_

* * *

Si giras la cabeza un poco y lo miras durante un rato hasta parece casi divertido.

Existen muchas historias donde luego de una peligrosa aventura, una pizca de romance y la dosis usual de comedia el héroe finalmente logra evitar que los planes del villano se hagan realidad y salva al mundo.

Esta podría haber sido esa clase de historia si el héroe elegido no hubiese sido el equivocado.

Verás, es cierto que a veces los villanos logran cumplir sus propósitos por su propia cuenta, porque son más fuertes, más inteligentes y/o el destino ya lo decidió así. Pero por muy genio y poderoso que sea Byakuran, (esta vez) él no gana por su propio mérito.

En esta historia, él recibe la ayuda de la última persona que esperarías: el héroe.

Y es puramente accidental, por supuesto, porque a pesar de todas sus faltas el héroe cree de verdad en que tiene que salvar al mundo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de las buenas intenciones, ¿cierto?

Por un momento incluso parece que todo va a funcionar, que la suerte que acompaña a cada héroe en su camino va a ser suficiente para lograr un final feliz. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Byakuran es vencido, el héroe decide desoír uno de los consejos más importantes.

_No golpees la máquina._

En un momento de infantilidad y estupidez él lo hace, y sólo tiene un segundo y medio para arrepentirse antes de que todo _explote, _con la risa de Byakuran de fondo.

Ni héroe ni villano sobreviven. Al resto del mundo no le va mejor.

Mientras todo se deshace por la expansión de energía un viejo ermitaño chasquea los dientes y saca un viejo tomo de hechizos desconocidos por el resto de los magos. Tiene en sus manos el deus ex machina máximo: el viaje en el tiempo.

Por supuesto que no lo usa con él. Ya está viejo para esas cosas molestas llamadas aventuras pero conoce a alguien capaz de transformar una tragedia en un cuento bonito con la oportunidad adecuada.

El hechicero se ríe mientras formula el hechizo en los últimos segundos disponibles y el mundo se _rehace_ frente a él.

Pronto, él también forma parte de ese nuevo mundo.


	2. Chapter I

**Los personajes no me pertencen a mí sino a la increíble Akira Amano. Aplausos a esa diosa del papel y el lapiz, por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

**Cámbialo un poco**

* * *

_"Rompí las páginas de mis cuentos de hadas,_

_Porque no se suponía que terminasen así."_

* * *

Abre los ojos y parpadea, mirando las copas de los árboles balancearse sobre un fondo azul. Poco a poco, sus sentidos le dicen que está acostado en el suelo, entumecido pero sin dolor, y lo más importante –y extraño- _vivo_.

No es lo que cabe esperar después de que Ietsuna decidiese hacer lo que le pidió exactamente que no hiciese. (¿Pero cuando su hermano escuchó algo de lo que dijo? Diez años más tarde y seguía igual -o peor.)

Con un suspiro se incorpora poco a poco y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, intentando descubrir dónde ha terminado. Lo único que puede ver son árboles y más árboles.

Sus sentidos hormiguean y un pensamiento atraviesa su mente: _no hay ruido._ No hay cantos de pájaros, ni grillos, ni otras de las miles de criaturas que suelen habitar esos hábitats. Teniendo en cuenta que durmió los últimos cuatro años bajo el cielo _sabe_ que hay algo mal en el bosque.

Los animales se van cuando presienten peligro, sea un depredador… o personas.

Con cautela sigue el sendero natural, intentando oír o sentir _algo_, pero se detiene al encontrarse con un inmenso tronco caído que atraviesa la mitad del pequeño claro donde yace.

Lleva un símbolo familiar, teñido de un rojo sangriento.

Tsuna casi puede oír a la muerte llamando a su puerta (otra vez).

Se muerde los labios y permite que un poco de su magia se disperse por los alrededores, tanteando el terreno, tal como la voz insistente en su cabeza lo sugiere. Para su sorpresa, no sólo se encuentra con la presencia de alguien, sino también la falta de _algo_.

La magia del Jefe de Varia no se siente en ningún lado, ¿y no es extraño? El hombre borró un cuarto de su bosque (y casi asesinó a Ietsuna y a sus amigos), _debería _haber rastros de su esencia mágica por todos lados.

Es muy, _muy_ raro.

No le dejan pensarlo por mucho tiempo y es sólo gracias a su intuición que puede esquivar la espada dirigida hacia su cuello. _Squalo_, recuerda el nombre del espadachín de Varia y el segundo al mando de Xanxus. Hasta ese momento, jamás lo había visto en persona.

— ¡Vooi! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en nuestro maldito jardín delantero, mocoso?—el hombre lo interroga, un ceño asesino en su rostro. Su magia, de un azul oscuro y apariencia lluviosa, brilla en sus ojos durante un momento. ¿Está sintiendo sus llamas?

Tsuna… no es el mejor mentiroso, mucho menos bajo presión, y sólo puede soltar una risa nerviosa mientras el arma puntiaguda se acerca cada vez más a su rostro— Yo, um... ¿me desperté aquí?—dice, odiando como suena como una pregunta al final.

La incredulidad se refleja en el rostro del espadachín— Tú… te despertaste en territorio _Varia_—repite, cuestionando su inteligencia y sentido común con sólo su tono.

— Mi último recuerdo es morir—admite, tímido, después de un segundo cuando Squalo parece continuar oyéndolo— Yo…—su ceño se frunce un poco y mira a su alrededor con desconcierto, todavía confundido respecto a porqué no puede sentir a Xanxus en ningún lado—, ¿puedo preguntar qué fecha es hoy, por favor?

El espadachín lo mira por un momento, deslizando la espada hacia abajo –sólo un poco, pero al menos ya no apunta a Tsuna, que lo agradece profundamente-, y responde con cierta desconfianza.

La fecha que le da es seis meses antes de la en que recuerda morir.

— Gracias—dice, automáticamente, porque sus criadores le enseñaron _modales_, y siente como el mundo se mueve a su alrededor como esa única vez que comió hongos extraños.

Ahora sabe porque no puede sentir la magia de su primo en ese lugar. Xanxus todavía está maldito, congelado en un cubo de hielo y escondido en lo más profundo de su castillo. Y su hermano… su hermano todavía está en Namimori.

Sin embargo, lo más seguro es que Byakuran ya haya empezado a actuar según sus planes.

Tsuna se siente un poco enfermo.

— Vooi, mocoso, ¿sigues ahí?—él puede ver a Squalo desde muy cerca y algo de su pelo está sobre sus mejillas. _Oh,_ nota,_ estoy acostado en el suelo_. ¿Se desmayó?— Te Sí, te desmayaste, chico. Vamos, levántate.

Se incorpora con lentitud, mirando sus manos. Hay cicatrices que faltan, cicatrices que van a llegar en los siguientes meses y que por alguna extraña razón se encuentra echando de menos. Supone que es porque son una prueba de que no lo soñó todo.

Empuja ese tren de pensamientos a un costado cuando una idea atraviesa su mente. Si está allí, en ese tiempo, con su primo convertido en un carámbano entonces…— Puedo liberar a tu jefe.

Los ojos de Squalo se estrechan de inmediato y su mano acaricia su espada— ¿De qué estás hablando, mocoso?

— Tú jefe—comienza, en voz baja, antes de fruncir el ceño y pararse mejor, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Él va a en serio, muy, muy en serio, y no quiere que el otro piense lo contrario—, yo puedo quitar el hechizo. Yo…

Lo interrumpe— ¿Quién eres? ¿El hijo bastardo del maldito Enrico?—interroga en voz peligrosa, mirándolo como si estuviese pensando en qué lugar cortar primero.

Es triste pero casi lo prefiere—. No, yo no—sonríe un poco, pensando en cómo puede decir su historia sin parecer tan lamentable y terminar asesinado por el mejor amigo de la única familia que estaría dispuesto a considerar como tal—. Soy... —_no, yo no_—, era uno de los hijos de Sawada Iemitsu. Pero voy por Tsuna Saito ahora—agrega con rapidez.

— Vooi—es lo único que Squalo dice por un largo momento, sólo observándolo con ojos extraños—, te ves como una maldita copia de Primo, pero nada como el idiota de Sawada.

Tsuna hace una mueca pero asiente con timidez— Tengo la coloración de su esposa.

El espadachín no ahonda más en el tema de su sangre, lo que él agradece profundamente, y en cambio, pregunta con desconcierto— ¿Y quieres liberar a mí jefe?

— Sí—responde, sin pensarlo por un momento, con _fuerza. _Luego enrojece porque no quiso que saliese de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo? —demanda saber, añadiendo un momento después— ¿Por qué?

— La maldición se llama "Zero" y fue creada por Primo. Sólo alguien que comparta su sangre y pueda recrearla es capaz de quitarla—eso es algo que Squalo sabe, porque si fuese de otra forma ya habrían liberado a su jefe hace mucho tiempo. Tsuna duda que hayan dejado de intentarlo—. Yo _puedo_.

Se lame los labios, secos por su nerviosismo y añade— Y yo… creo que es injusto que Xanxus-san esté maldito. Los hechizos de Primo no están hechos para ser utilizados con la familia—termina, con firmeza. Porque sabe de buena fuente que su tátara abuelo habría borrado a Nono del árbol de la familia si todavía estuviese vivo.

— Xanxus no es de la familia—Squalo dice, casi sin pensarlo, y luego frunce el ceño como si fuese culpa de Tsuna que liberase esa particular pieza de información.

— Lo es—contradice, Tsuna—. Se crío en Vongola junto a los demás hijos de Nono, ¿cierto? Y aprendió a lanzar conjuros con Ottava. La sangre… realmente no podría importar menos—murmura, por último, los ojos empeñados en recuerdos no muy antiguos. (Sin olvidar, que a pesar de sus lamentables acciones, Nono realmente lo amaba.)

— Pareces pensar muy bien alguien que no conoces, chico.

Tsuna sonríe, mirando sus manos— Tal vez sólo un idiota al que le gusta pensar que puede tener familia en alguna parte.

Eso es lo que había dicho Ietsuna, ¿no es cierto? Que era estúpido que Tsuna esperase que alguien lo amase cuando su propia familia lo había abandonado.

Squalo resopla— ¡Vooi! Quita esa expresión de tu cara. No vas a descongelar al jefe mientras haces pucheros.

_Eso significa_…— ¿Vas a llevarme con él? Prometo que lo liberaré y luego…—su rostro cae un poco— quizás sea mejor que me vaya. Dudo que él quiera ver a alguien relacionado con Iemitsu, ¿verdad?

— Ya lo veremos cuando lo liberes, chico. Andando—el espadachín hace un gesto hacia de ir delante y comienza a caminar.

A sus espaldas, Tsuna sonríe con ojos suaves, pensando en lo afortunado que es Xanxus de tener a alguien tan leal e increíble como Squalo. Quizás un día alguien tan maravilloso como él también quiera ser su amigo.

Se vale soñar, ¿no es cierto?

Caminan durante varios minutos en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas de un enorme castillo. Tsuna siente el miedo arañar su estómago cuando empieza a sentir las miradas puntiagudas y hambrientas sobre él.

Squalo no presta atención a los ojos que los ven desde todos lados, seguramente acostumbrado, y lo guía a través de los pasillos oscuros del castillo hasta una sala amplia donde un pequeño grupo personas parecen estar esperándolos en diferentes estados de molestia y/o expectación.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!—es lo primero que dice uno de ellos, casi lanzándose al espadachín con una mirada furiosa. A juzgar por la sombrilla que lleva en su espalda, Tsuna apuesta que es el especialista en magia de rayos. Él está agradecido de no habérselo encontrado primero— ¡Estás poniendo al jefe en peligro!

— Owwn, mira que cosita tan esponjosa—arrulla el de cabello verde. Tsuna intenta no estremecerse porque ha oído _cosas_ del mago solar— Squalo-chan, ¿estás seguro de que este niño puede ayudar?

— Vooi, ¿quién sabe? El chico dice que sí—responde el espadachín, frunciendo el ceño a sus compañeros— ¿Y qué otra maldita opción tenemos?

Mientras tanto, el tercero, mucho más joven que los demás, lo rodea mientras se ríe de forma extraña (y asesina) — ¿El campesino esponjoso piensa liberar al jefe? —hay curiosidad en su tono, pero por la forma en que juega con su cuchillo no le inspira ninguna seguridad.

Pero Tsuna no está allí por nada.

— Sí—responde, con firmeza, y se da cuenta enseguida que las miradas se han vuelto a él como una manada en búsqueda de sangre fresca.

— ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? ¿El hijo bastardo de Enrique o Massimo?—interroga el mago de rayos, caminando hacia él de forma que grita "te voy a golpear a una pulgada de tu vida".

Tsuna mira al espadachín con grandes ojos suplicantes. Él no quiere dar su identidad a los demás y espera que por lo menos eso se pueda respetar.

Squalo detiene al hombre, interponiéndose entre ambos con una mirada fulminante— No importa en este momento. El chico va a liberar al jefe y luego va a irse, así que deja de perder el tiempo.

La magia del especialista de enciende en _verde_, rodeando una de las sombrillas en su espalda, sin embargo, finalmente se calma luego de unos segundos— Si le sucede algo al jefe voy a matar al mocoso y a ti, Squalo.

El espadachín resopla— Puedes intentarlo—luego, se da vuelta y mira a Tsuna—, vamos, chico—dice, caminando hasta una puerta de madera tallada y usando su magia para desbloquearla.

El espadachín se detiene un momento y se gira hacia él, clavando sus ojos con firmeza en los suyos para asegurarse que su mensaje _quede_— Tienes un solo intento, chico. Si veo un movimiento sospechoso te arrancaré la cabeza, ¿lo tienes?

Tsuna asiente, sólo un poco acobardado por la intensidad de _todos_. Admite para sí mismo que es bastante lindo ver lo protector que es el grupo de asesinos con su jefe. Xanxus es realmente privilegiado de haber hallado una familia, y sólo espera que el hombre pueda verlo cuando se despierte.

Squalo parece satisfecho con lo que sea que ve en él, y sin más miramientos, atraviesan la puerta y se sumergen en la absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

_"Rompí las páginas de mis cuentos de hadas,_

_Porque he siempre he querido un final feliz."_

* * *

**¡Buenas!**

Yip. Nuevo año, nuevo fic (?

Lo cierto es que la fantasía me picó la puerta y cuando abrí también estaba KHR así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Y ta-dá. Salió... esto. Espero que les guste, y por supuesto, son más que bienvenidos a decirme lo que piensan :D estaré feliz de leerlos y responderles.

Por cierto, la próxima fecha de actualización de este fic es en dos días. Lo más seguro que el martes por la mañana ya estará subido. Todavía tengo que escribirlo pero cuando hay inspiración hay actualización rápida. :D

¡Les dejo un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter II

**Capítulo II:**

**Y fueron felices por siempre**

* * *

La última puerta de un pasillo interminable, en lo más profundo de un castillo, era donde descansaba la princesa maldita en espera del beso de su príncipe encantador. Así era el cuento, ¿cierto?

Por fortuna, ya que aunque no compartiera sangre con el hombre a Tsuna no le hacía mucha ilusión dar su primer beso así, la maldición de Nono estaba hecha con magia menos poderosa como para necesitar la cura más fuerte de todas las maldiciones.

Además, incluso sí lo fuese, no habría manera de aplicar una medida como esa con tanto hielo alrededor. El bloque gigante que contenía a su primo estaba en una esquina de la habitación dónde Squalo lo llevó, iluminado por antorchas de fuego oscuro.

— Haz lo tuyo, chico—dijo el espadachín, antes de sentarse en un rincón con su espada en su regazo y una mirada fija y casi obsesionada en la figura de su jefe.

Tsuna sintió un destello de dolor al pensar en el daño que había causado la separación del mago del cielo y sus compañeros. Tardarían un tiempo en sanar cuando quitase a Xanxus de allí, aunque esperaba que se dedicasen a eso y no a una guerra con el territorio Vongola.

Ya era muy tarde para tener dudas.

Con un suspiro, dejó que sus llamas se encendiesen e ignoró el respingo del otro mago mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el hielo. Pronto, una fina capa de vapor lo rodeó y algo similar al agua pero de un color naranja maligno comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo, causando un sonido de quiebre y fusión. _Lava._

Oyó a Squalo maldecir pero no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener su magia bajo control y en camino de derribar los últimos hilos de magia que sostenían la prisión congelada. Un dolor agudo en su pie le hizo saber que una de las salvaguardas de Nono había logrado darle pero enseguida su propia magia lo eliminó.

El anciano había sido muy precavido, añadiendo trampas incluso cuando la cantidad de personas que podían romper el hechizo se contaban con una sola mano. Tsuna supuso en que conocía las jugarretas de sus hijos fallecidos y tenía el presentimiento de que tenía algún nieto por ahí, alguien capaz de liberar a su tío si Varia ponía sus manos sobre él.

Lo cierto fue que los asesinos no habían necesitado buscar a ningún heredero perdido ya que el mismo Ietsuna se había presentado allí, ignorante de los asuntos y fácilmente manipulado para liberar a Xanxus. Los resultados no fueron gratos para ninguno de ellos.

Al menos ambos sobrevivieron.

Cuando lo último de la maldición se rompió la onda expansiva envió a Tsuna hasta Squalo. Por fortuna, el miembro de Varia ignoró el choque en favor de observar el lugar donde se suponía estaba su jefe, cuya figura comenzó a dibujarse en medio de la niebla y las llamas naranja-rojizo.

Tsuna lo sujetó cuando este intentó avanzar y puso un dedo en sus labios cuando parecía como si estuviese a punto de gritarle— Está desorientado. Si te acercas te atacará—susurró en un hilo de voz—. Habla con él desde aquí hasta que la neblina desaparezca y pueda verte.

Él apretó los dientes pero finalmente asintió y volviendo los ojos hacia su jefe comenzó a hablarle lo más tranquilo posible. Tsuna permitió que el alivio inundase su cuerpo cuando no hubo ninguna reacción violenta desde el otro lado y pudo sentir las llamas de su primo empezar a animarse.

Sin embargo, pronto resultó obvio que se había permitido relajarse _demasiado_ ya que lo próximo que supo es que tenía el suelo muy, muy cerca de su cara y que el mundo estaba resultando cada vez más confuso.

Su intuición le gritó, empujando con fuerza a través de todo el algodón, permitiéndole dar una última advertencia al espadachín— Contra… hechizos—antes que la oscuridad lo arrastrase por completo.

Con un poco de suerte, despertaría.

(Con algo más de suerte… no lo haría).

* * *

La ira había sido una emoción familiar, casi automática para él, desde que era muy pequeño. No habría sobrevivido de otra manera, no con su madre enferma y la escoria rondando su pequeño tugurio en búsqueda de cualquier presa potencial.

Los pequeños pueblos del norte del territorio Vongola eran libres de reglas y cada uno sobrevivía como podía, haciendo lo que _debía_ para conseguir lo suficiente para pasar la noche.

Esta había si su vida hasta que los primeros signos de su magia aparecieron y su madre lo llevase a Don Vongola, asegurando que era su hijo. (Una _maldita mentira_ que no blandía contra su Ma, porque en su estado lo más seguro es que lo creyese de verdad).

Cuando Nono lo aceptó las cosas cambiaron, ya no tenía que robar ni matar para conseguir comida, y toda la ropa era nueva y de la más alta calidad, mientras que su habitación podía fácilmente contener a más de tres familias del Norte. Pero la ira se mantuvo.

(Nadie pareció darse cuenta que Xanxus había tenido que dejar a su madre atrás, enferma y desprotegida, que lo más seguro es que había muerto en los siguientes tres días porque si él no le traía medicina nadie más lo haría.

La gente sólo pensó en que Xanxus era ingrato en su enojo.

Y por supuesto, esto no mejoró sus sentimientos.)

Xanxus aprendió a amar a Vongola con el tiempo, a su fuerza, a su superioridad. Pero jamás logró querer a sus "hermanos" imbéciles tanto como al que creía que era su padre y sin duda alguna nunca quiso a los hombres y mujeres (estúpida chatarra que creía que no los oía hablar de él) que lo servían hasta que obtuvo Varia.

Varia fue lo primero que ganó con _sus_ manos. Sangró, sudó y se quebró los huesos hasta que su magia fue lo suficiente fuerte como para vencer al anterior líder, y cuando la basura de Tyr le pasó el mando (antes de ser asesinado por el tiburón) fue cuando Xanxus por fin sintió que algo era _suyo_ al 100%.

Por supuesto, fueron solos meses después cuando Enrico fue asesinado en un extraño altercado y los susurros comenzaron a correr por Vongola. No era un secreto que la relación entre el hijo mayor y el ilegítimo era una absoluta basura en el mejor de los casos por lo que Xanxus no se sorprendió cuando los ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

Le importó una _mierda_ al principio. Por mucho que Enrico siempre había sido un cerdo mujeriego y misógino que se había creído _el_ regalo al mundo seguía siendo familia, y Xanxus creía en la importancia de esto quizás con más fuerza que todo Vongola junto.

Nono sabía esto muy bien así que desoyó los rumores.

Hasta que los huesos calcinados de Massimo aparecieron de forma tan misteriosa como el cuerpo ahogado de Enrico.

La ira creció como una llama viva cuando los ojos del Don comenzaron a llenarse de cierta frialdad al verlo. Pero si su sospecha causó una chispa, encontrar que todo había sido una maldita mentira y que Nono sólo lo había aceptado por que tenía magia del cielo fue encender dinamita en un volcán activo.

Y entonces se habían reunido y Nono le dio la noticia de que las fuerzas de Varia debían de reducirse y que acortaría su presupuesto de ahí en más mientras que serían más controlados, con Sawada a cargo de esto. (El hombre era la mayor basura de todos los malditos idiotas de la familia, lugar que le había robado a Enrico luego de un solo encuentro).

No fue su mejor momento pero toda la emoción que había decidido reprimir entró en erupción.

Y Nono, el hombre que había pensado que era su padre durante todos esos años, alguien en quien Xanxus había confiado en profundidad y _amado_ decidió que una respuesta adecuada era usar la magia de la familia (a la que no pertenecía, en realidad no) para _sellarlo en un maldito trozo de hielo._

El tiempo que estuvo congelado no ayudó a sus emociones y cuando se despertó de nuevo, en una habitación extraña, lo único que le impidió perder el control una vez más fue lo débil que estaba. Y la voz del maldito tiburón.

_Varia_. Estaba en los cuarteles de su organización, rodeado de gente leal hasta el hueso. Leales a _él_, no Vongola, no Nono. No al idiota de Federico o Iemitsu. Ellos eran de Xanxus, sólo de Xanxus, y si el tiburón estaba allí entonces el resto de los idiotas también debían de estarlo.

Tenía poca magia pero fue lo suficiente para rastrear la magia del Squalo; era tan distintiva y familiar como siempre, más fuerte y profunda que la última vez que lo había sentido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado maldito.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió un rastro más débil de magia desconocida. Su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer que se trataba de un mago del cielo. No sucumbió a la ira simplemente porque sabía al instante que no era ninguna de las basuras que conocía, no había forma que una magia tan cálida y suave perteneciese a ellos sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase.

— Tiburón-basura…—llamó, odiando lo frágil y ronca que sonaba su voz—, ¿quién es el maldito basurero…?—tosiendo, estrechó los ojos donde sentía la presencia extranjera, todavía incapaz de ser vista gracias al vapor de la habitación.

La magia de Squalo flaqueó y no respondió por un largo momento, hasta que Xanxus fue capaz de ver su cabello (¿por qué demonios estaba tan largo?) y su cuerpo, que parecía estar _sosteniendo_ al extraño.

¿La basura se había desmallado? _¿Qué demonios…?_

— Es quien te liberó, jefe—fue la respuesta corta.

Xanxus frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo que no le estaba diciendo cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón, dejando entrar a Levi y el resto de su escuadra.

— Jefe—dijo el rayo idiota, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, pero fue rápidamente tirado a un lado por el maldito pavo real.

— ¡Xanxus-chan!—chilló, también con malditas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Fue una vergüenza que no tuviese ninguna botella en su mano. El imbécil se lo merecía por llamarlo así. (Por supuesto, esto nunca había detenido a Lussuria. Fueron las bolas de acero del mago lo que lo volvió un miembro del grupo después de que el cobarde de Massimo lo hubiese rechazado por su personalidad y gustos extraños. Je. No hubiese podido sostener su magia, de todas formas.)

Una risa extraña pero familiar sonó en la habitación— El Príncipe está feliz de que Jefe se haya despertado. El campesino cumplió su palabra por lo que el Príncipe no tendrá que asesinarlo—se acercó a Squalo con una sonrisa, jugueteando con uno de sus cuchillos— ¿o sí…?

La actitud del mocoso no era culpa de Varia. El chico ya había venido roto. Y al parecer, estar en un grupo de magos asesinos no lo había ayudado. Je. ¿Quién lo diría?

— Ni lo pienses, basura con corona—Xanxus intervino—, tengo una maldita charla pendiente con la mini-chatarra.

No perdió de vista el ligero pellizco en la magia del tiburón. Sea lo que sea dudaba que le fuese a gustar.

— Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería, Jefe—dijo el pavo real, asaltando su espacio personal sin duda alguna. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir algo antes que lo cargase y lo _arrojase a Leviatán._

Cuando Xanxus recuperase su magia todos estarían demasiado muertos como para volver a pensar en hacer la misma mierda.

— El Jefe es una princesa ahora… shishishishi.

Muertos. _Bien muertos._

* * *

**Hola** :D

¡Misión cumplida! Un capítulo nuevo a tiempo.

La verdad es que rehíce la mayor parte, es decir, no me sirvió prácticamente nada de lo que tenía escrito para este capítulo. Pero bueno, me gustó escribir la última escena, espero que Xanxus me haya salido más o menos bien.

¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Y muchísimas gracias a la gente que lo marcó como favorito. Me hace muy feliz saber que hay personas interesadas en el fic.

_Si quieres dejarme saber tu opinión te lo agradecería aún más_. Comentarios son la debilidad y fuerza de cualquier escritor.

Les deseo un fantástica semana :D

**Pdta**:_ la próxima actualización será este jueves. ¡Espero lograr un capítulo de 3.000 palabras al menos!_


End file.
